The Second War
by BentheWraith
Summary: The Second War of Hogwarts has begun. Dumbledore's dead, Hogwarts has been destroyed, and the Ministry is about to vote the imcompetent Minister out of office. Dark secrets, angst, drama, and more


**The Ending of the War**

Written by: Neptbeachdude12

_Disclaimer-I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, other than what I take from J.K. and make as my own. Naturally, I am making no money off of this…_

**(A/N: The title does have a reason, but in reality it's more of a metaphor…just read, my idea is sort of original, and sort of not original…well just read. This chapter was written the day after the victory of Daniel Evans over Lord Voldemort. Chapter 2 is dedicated to Daniel Evans and Alessandro Evans, explaining their background. There is a preview at the bottom of this story. Yes, Harry Potter does exist, and no, this is not AU, or at least not entirely. Don't get it, read the preview at the bottom fo the story)**

Chapter 1:

It had been three years since the victory by Voldemort over Hogwarts. Many can still remember that day; it was the most sobering event of the Second War. The battle in itself was traumatic, and the fighting bitter. It became the day the students of Hogwarts were forced to fall back to Beauxbatons School in France. In fact, Headmistress McGonagall remembered the event, and to this day it made her sick, and she hated reflecting on it.

Voldemort used the ship from Durmstrangs to launch a naval assault against Hogwarts while dementors gained entrance to the castle from the windows of Gryffindor Tower. Had it not been for the fact the Gryffindors knew the Patronus Charm, there would have undoubtedly have been a massacre. The Slytherin death eaters killed those of their house who disagreed with their position, which was a surprising majority. She still to this day does not have the stomach to imagine, nor describe, what she saw and heard.

Half the Slytherin House, slaughtered like common beef, like they were to be later eaten, filleted, blood dripping to the floor, hung up on cow hooks. On the wall, written in blood were the words "Blood Traitors" and "Mudblood lovers". She remembered every one of those Slytherins who were butchered, having taught them, and every one of those Slytherins, those butcherers, who did it to them, also having taught them. Very few of those that stood against them escaped the carnage and vile of the death eaters, even less making it to the rallying point at the Ravenclaw Common Room, which was where the Gryffindors were making their way to.

She saw the dementors swoop in and, to this day she thinks it was the most disgusting thing in the world, to see a girl's soul sucked out. She was a good girl, maybe a little ditzy, but she did not deserve to die. Telling her parents of the war, what's been going on, and the creature that did it to her, they were horrified that to that day, were allowed to exist. She swore to this day that the vile creatures that have done nothing but pose a threat to Wizarding society were exterminated.

She also remembered the bravery that was shown, and the loyalty that they had to muster. The Hufflepuffs had banned together, they had helped to aide those Slytherins who were not death eaters and survived the butchery of Slytherin Dorms. There weren't many. They managed to get the light Slytherins that survived to the rallying point of the resistance. She remembered looking back and seeing the cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange as she began torturing one of them. She remembered how they were pinned in like animals, and the look of clear defiance on their faces. They knew they were going to die, and then she heard someone quote the words of Dumbledore. She remembered the true loyalty of the Hufflepuffs. She remembered vaguely hearing that in case the school fell, they would not let it fall to enemy hands, and that should the school have to be evacuated, that some would have to lose their lives. The Hufflepuffs were willing to strap bombs to themselves in order to protect retreating students. It wasn't part of the plan, but they did it anyways. It was such a brave act, and foolish as it had seemed then. They will always be remembered as heroes, and she swore that their deaths would be avenged. She swore that their sacrifice would not be in vain.

The tower was supposed to fall without any student in the way. They realized they couldn't escape, and so they decided to suicide bomb the enemy in order to protect the ones they knew had to live to see the victory over the Dark Lord. She watched with shock and awe as the tower above them collapsed, preventing a major route for Death Eaters to deal damage to the students. She remembered managing to get to the rallying point, to see the Hogwarts resistance. She approached Albus Dumbledore to ask what was going on, when suddenly she heard the cold cruel cry of the killing curse, and as she turned, she saw the curse zooming towards her, before seeing Albus dive in front of her.

She remembered his eyes as he fell. He was a man who had sacrificed so much, even his reputation, kindness, even… to save others. She stared in the cold red eyes of his murderer, she stared at her once fling and lover, Tom Riddle, with utmost loathing and hatred. She stared at him, ignoring the snide remarks and victory words Tom was spouting off at the near top of his voice, she loathed the bastard so much at that point it was beyond anger. She only later would ask and find out what horrible words the monster had said.

By the time she had anything to say, it came out as an angry, powerful voice, one the students had never heard from their highly respected and disciplined Transfiguration teacher. Many thought that even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was shaking. She remembered vaguely the words that to this day she would never regret saying, "YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! NO WONDER YOUR FATHER DIDN'T WANT YOU, YOU HYPOCRITICAL BASTARD! YOU YOURSELF ARE NOT EVEN PUREBLOODED, BUT HERE YOU ARE, MURDERING INNOCENT CHILDREN, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN THEIR HERO, THE ONE TO STAND UP TO MURDERERS, CHILD ABUSERS, AND LOOK AROUND YOU! TOM RIDDLE WOULD NOT HAVE DONE THIS! DUMBLEDORE WAS RIGHT; YOU ARE NOT TOM RIDDLE…"

Her tirade served no purpose except for riling up the monster's anger. She knew perfectly well the venomous words that she had said, and she cared nothing. When she ahd been in school, she had loved the man, before he turned into the cold, cruel, treacherous Lord Voldemort. He had made to kill her, but was cut short from doing it by a cutting hex cast by one of the Evans twins. She thanked him, and then turned back towards the man that had made her, and every other person's life for that matter, hell. She didn't even say a word, just stared at him, stared at him with utmost loathing and disappointment.

He then made to kill her with his other hand when a voice cried out, "she's dead! YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED HER!" Minerva had turned to see where the voice came from to see a Death Eater taking off his mask. It was Richard Parkinson. "YOU FUCKING BUTCHERED HER!" he collapsed crying at what appeared to be a filleted carcass of his daughter, her blood in his hands. Without action or consequence, the man pointed his wand at the Dark Lord, and before he could finish the curse, was nearly killed had he not seen it and dived in time.

She then remembered Flitwick emerging from the Ravenclaw Common Room and handing the students port keys. As the final student was taken, she turned towards the monster that had taken her beloved home, and said, "I am very disappointed in you, Tom. We had so many high expectations of you," knowing fully well how Tom would react. She just smirked as her port key took her to the destination that all the others took the students too. As Tom struggled against the broken man trying to avenge his daughter. As the port key left she remembered seeing the flash of green strike the man that she had then thought of as redeemed.

As she landed on the ground of Beauxbatons School, she stood there dusting off dirt, grime, and some invisible things. The students around her stared at her in shock, awe, amazement, respect, they were staring at her like they once stared at Dumbledore. She had shown herself to her students as a strong woman, but more importantly, she had shown that even she had her life made miserable by the maniac that she once considered her fiancé. She saw the tears in the eyes of each of the students. The students who she had taught for so long. She had gotten to know them more than any other professor. In truth, she cared about the Slytherins too. She cared about every student that walked through her door, and perhaps that is why Dumbledore chose her for

She remembered later having to sit down from the stress. She had to write the names down, lest they are forever forgotten, or how they died be forgotten. Their parents deserved to know everything, and by God would they know the sacrifice and courage their children showed against the forces of Tom and his forces and their will to pillage and murder.

_Hannah Abbott- Hufflepuff – died sacrificing her life to make sure the retreat was possible._

_Ernie MacMillan - Hufflepuff – died sacrificing his life by detonating a bomb, Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchey were the two others._

_Justin Finch-Fletchley – Hufflepuff – died sacrificing himself by detonating a bomb._

_Lavender Brown – Gryffindor – murdered by a Dementor_

_Pansy Parkinson – Slytherin – was butchered by Death Eaters. She died refusing to scream for mercy._

_Susan Bones – Hufflepuff – killed by the fall of the tower_

_Albus Dumbledore – Headmaster – killed by Lord Voldemort, sacrificing himself to save his colleagues._

_Severus Snape – Slytherin Head of House – killed in Action, died in the defense of Ravenclaw House._

_Anthony Goldstein – Hufflepuff – died defiantly in the face of AVontonin Dolohov, photograph taken by Collin Creevey._

_Ginerva Weasley – Gryffindor – killed in action by Death Eaters. Stared at the face of Bellatrix Lestrange defiantly._

_Collin Creevey – Gryffindor – died shortly after cataloguing the people that had stood defiant of Lord Voldemort. He had saved the Evans twins._

_Dennis Creevey – Gryffindor – died cataloguing the people that stood defiant against Lord Voldemort. He too stood defiant, and due to him and his brother we have pictures of the event._

_Morag McDougall – Slytherin – butchered standing defiant against Lord Voldemort. His body is one of the bodies hung up on cow hooks in the Slytherin House Dorms. _

_Malcolm Baddock – Slytherin – butchered standing defiant against the Death Eaters. According to some sources, his last words to the face of Bellatrix Lestrange were, do what is right, not what is easy."_

_Graham Pritchard – Slytherin – died along with his best friend Malcolm, defiant against the forces of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Dennis Creevey has a photograph of his death._

_Richard Parkinson – Death Eater – died attempting to avenge the disgusting butchery of his daughter by the hands of the Dark Lord._

…

The list went on and on, around thirty-five percent of the Hogwarts students, dead because of the vile creature Voldemort and the disgusting Death Eaters. She remembered the look on Parkinson's face. It took his daughter's life to save him. It took Pansy's life to save the man. She couldn't help but cry every time she saw his wife. His wife had risked her life to get information to the Order that very well saved the lives of an entire town of muggles.

Another family torn asunder by the vile creature known as Lord Voldemort. She wondered how many other families would be destroyed. At first it looked like only light families, but now some of the darker sided families were lying in ruin. The Potters, all killed, the last one James dying defending his adopted son and wife. The McKinnons, tortured and killed by the one of the most vile of death eaters Antonin Dolohov. The Prewetts, also butchered by Antonin Dolohov. The Crouches, the last member having his soul ripped from him by one of the same vile creatures that sucked out that poor innocent girl's soul. The Bones Family, where, at a family reunion, over half were slain by the vile Lestrange family. Then there is the Malfoy family. With a tradition along the lines as, "you are only to have one child, male, and in the rare case that there are twins, slay the spare." It would only later be written down about what happened to the spare. Draco, the very heir of Lucius Malfoy, disowning himself from his family, changing his name to a more Christian name and doing away with the very last name that translated meant "ill faith". So many other families lied in ruin.

She teared up again. So many names, so many people, so many children… it was all too much for her. She could no longer hold back, and as the pain gripped her, she began crying. Crying about the end of innocence. The innocence of the children shattered by the monster who had created so much pain. The people that died, that were massacred, by the monster. She asked herself why? Why did these children have to suffer like this? They had done nothing wrong, why?

All throughout the school, innocence was lost as children cried, teachers could not handle it. In French and in English, German and Spanish, prayers and tears were shed and said. Cries of anger and of frustration, curses and dreams, the sounds of pain coming from Beauxbatons, and over the palaces grounds, everyone, the ghosts, the children, the teachers, they all grieved to the end of innocence.

Hours later, the sun should have risen on a school in the Scottish highlands filled with supernatural children going to a school to learn about supernatural things, instead, the sun rose on the wrecked stones of a once proud school known as Hogwarts School. The early morning papers of the day, delivered by the owls, a special edition, commemorating those who fought at the battle of Hogwarts, and the parents of the children dead and living that read.

The papers that would bring a tear to everyone's eyes said this:

**Hogwarts: The Battle and the Sacrifices that Saved some of Our Children**

**As of late last night, Hogwarts School lies in a state of complete and utter ruin. The Ministry Aurors that arrived on site state that the school has been irreparably destroyed by Death Eaters. In a list submitted by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, we have received the list of students killed in action. To protect the parents and students, this list will not be published; however, the parents have already been contacted, and a permitted use of names for the following children, Collin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Anthony Goldstein, Ginerva Weasley, Richard Parkinson (See Pg. A3), and Ernie MacMillan. **

**The accounts of the battle submitted by several Hogwarts students, do to confidentiality agreements, cannot be published. However, the accounts do coincide with the reports given by the Aurors after the battle. Some of what has been able to be comprehended at this time is that there were three prongs of this attack. A naval assault, from the stolen ship from Durmstrangs, dementors, invading Gryffindor Tower. Thanks be to Alessandro Evans and Daniel Evans, there was only one loss of life to the dementors.**

**The parents have agreed to disclose the name. The 16 year-old girl's name was Lavender Brown. She was born in Cardiff, Wales, and was currently, as of the counseling meetings held by Professor Minerva McGonagall, stated she intended to be a healer. Many of her friends state things as "she always cared about the war, and she always wanted to do her part to help" and "she was a great girl, probably one of the brightest throughout Hogwarts". Miss Lavender Brown will be deeply missed.**

**Reports indicate that the students are currently at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. There has been no confirmations as to what is to happen to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, much less to the future of our children's education. From the opinions of this reporter, it's much more likely that they will, as to such time as someone either rebuilds Hogwarts or another school is built in it's place, that Beauxbatons will be taking our students. The French Minister of Magic has said that he will do what he can.**

**Embattled Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, said that this dastardly attack will not go unpunished, and that those responsible will pay for their crimes. According to many among the general wizarding populace, and in the Ministry itself, Cornelius Oswald Fudge's incompetence may cost him the upcoming election. The Minister, who has seen his approval ratings drop drastically since the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his smear campaign against Daniel Evans, has emphasized that it is not the "time to switch people in midstream." **

**Daniel Evans has been adamant about Cornelius's removal from office. In fact, in a statement made at three o'clock this morning, he stressed that Cornelius's incompetence as Minister of Magic has been more devastating than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's attacks themselves. He is adamant that someone with more competence be elected. Amelia Bones, a member of the opposing Conservative Party, has stressed that it's "high time to take the fight to the enemy". **

**In a Press Conference, Amelia Bones, the one running against Cornelius, has stated that it is time for a change of pace. She has stated that the Death Eater problem has gotten out of hand and that something must be done about it. In fact, she has decided to take a more hardened approach against Death Eaters currently residing in Azkaban Prison.**

**In a letter to her campaign manager, she is reported to have stated "these criminals are allowed to be locked up with relatively good provisions, food, water, and even some sort of entertainment to keep from boredom. And yet, Cornelius hasn't seen the logic yet. Something must be done about them. At Azkaban they risk rescue, and they also risk the lives of our friends, family, and children. It's over, we need to prosecute these murderers much more thoroughly. It's time that something is done about them.**

**Daniel Evans has been a strong proponent of Amelia Bones, and this statement has drastically brought his confidence in her higher. In a period where prosecution against Death Eaters is wishing to be raised, is it possible that the Conservative Party, who has not run a candidate since Barty Crouch, Sr., will take full control over the Ministry.**

**Cornelius has objected to this. He has stated that "these words are in itself hypocritical. She is saying that we must kill them. We cannot allow murder and genocide to take place. If we did, we become no better than the Death Eaters themselves. The Boy-Who-Lived, Daniel Evans, has been annoyed by this statement, made three days ago by the growingly incompetent minister.**

**These are the words by Mr. Evans, "We have Dolohov, we have Rodolphus Lestrange, we have MacNair…let's not let them have the position of getting away with what they did. Let's prevent Voldemort from liberating them and allowing them back on our streets. As long as they are alive, they are a threat to us. Let's end this threat once in for all."**

**Many amongst the Wizarding Community supports this statement. Evans, who has become a major champion for the Conservatives, and is already growing in ever more power amongst the Ministry, feels it's his job.**

**The question we are left with is this, is Minister Cornelius Fudge competent enough to get us through this war? We have already lost Hogwarts, these Death Eaters are a constant threat to the Wizarding Community, do we allow them to live? Do Cornelius Fudge's words have a hint of truth to them, or is Potter's position the safest decision?**

**That is what the Wizarding World must decide by April 28th, 2005.**

No matter how many times she looked at that article, she never saw so much bias. Nor has she ever seen so much intelligence. Amelia was a great wartime Minister, and she will be honoured as one of the greatest Ministers ever, one that came to power at a time where the Ministry was on the verge of defeat, and rallied and made a stand, which lasted until the end of Voldemort.

She smiled at the people celebrating, it was a better day than the day three years ago. Exactly three years ago.

And now, as she watched the children celebrating, she begins to reminisce of what happened following the fall of Hogwarts and the letter sent out the next day…

**Preview**

"**We cannot keep him! By tradition, he must be killed!" yelled Lucius, backhanding his wife hard against the face. They were fighting over the twins Draco and the unwanted.**

"**I swear to God! You do it, and I'll fucking take Draco and you'll never see either of us! Ever!" screamed Narcissa Malfoy, tears streaking her beautiful face.**

"**I dare you, you dirty bitch! You wouldn't leave me even if you wanted to! You need me far too much!" smirked Lucius, backhanding his wife again, this time knocking her to the ground, amused by the current situation. Narcissa glanced at her husband, and at the child Lucius was about to kill. She looked at him with as much loathing as she could, got up, walked towards the child, and took the boy in her arms.**

**She turned to her husband, still crying, a sad woman, red patches from the slaps marking her otherwise beautiful face. "I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll kill him, but at least let me have one night with him, alone!" she more or less cried out. Lucius, having enough for the night, and wanting to appease his wife, afraid that she would take his only heir away from him, nodded.**

**As she heard Lucius finally go into his room above him, she waited another hour to which time she was positive that Lucius was asleep. She took the child, the unwanted, and decided to run. She would run and find somebody to help her. It was all she could do. Lucius was right, she was far too dependent on him, but still, she would not give in to any Malfoy family tradition and murder a newborn baby. One that had come from her own womb. Her family deplored murdering the spares, after all, she had two sisters.**

**But they were too close for her to take the child, Lucius would have known about the conception, and so therefore could not risk giving it to them. He would have hunted the child down. As she ran, she began to cry. Began to cry for the child she knew she could never hold after this moment. The child that Lucius wanted to take from her. **

**It was out running that she ran into the most unlikeliest of people. An Auroress named Lily Evans. She had remembered her from school. Lily stared at her, she wanted to get away, but she couldn't. When she saw a tear in the green-eyed beauty's eyes, she knew what she had to do; something told her was the one. She walked towards her, crying, beaten, a broken woman.**

**She asked what was wrong, and she told her. She told the woman everything, the traditions of the Malfoy family, the traditions of her family, and a final plea to protect the child in the Malfoy matriarch's arms. She sat down and cried with her, holding her for a while until she had calmed down. A smile on her lips, tears streaking her face, the Potter matriarch took into her hands the unwanted. She said she would do everything for this child, that she would raise it as her own. All Narcissa could do was smile, the unwanted was wanted after all. With a smile on her lips and tears streaking her face, with a silent pop, Lily Ann Potter was gone.**

**The next morning, the blonde twin would wake up disguised as Harry James Potter, the baby who would eventually become the Boy-Who-Lived.**

**(A/N: Whoo, that was a lot. I typed this up this morning and proofread this afternoon, shortly after installing StyleXP allowing my stupid Windows based computer to look like a Macintosh OS X Panther operating system. Unfortunately, I wish I even had a Mac, it would be better that way, but unfortunately, I don't. So making Windows look like a MAC is the only thing I can do. The only thing that was not proofread was the preview, as well as the news article. Although, I'm pretty sure that it's grammatically okay. I hinted that the mystery was going to be solved at the preview. I also said that there was going to be an entire chapter devoted to the Evans twins. Draco and Harry are identical twins, so. I had hinted in there why they were called the Evans twins and not the Malfoy twins. I'm not sure if it was stated, but Narcissa really didn't know Lily that well, other than the time that they met in the dark, neither did she know she was married to James. So when Narcissa heard that Lily and James Potter were in hiding with their infant child, she did not associate it with the Potters. Neither did she associate it after October 31st. Also, another thing that could be mentioned, is the date system. Okay, this was interesting because I was deciding on whether to date it the traditional Fanfiction way, which was to have the boy born July 31st, 1981. But after rereading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, I decided not to, mainly because the 1981 time frame is impossible. The PlayStation was not introduced by Sony until 1996, Potter would have been starting sixth or seventh year by then, so starting it then was impossible. I'm also assuming that because Dudley was willing to throw it out the window, and from the moderness of the cars that the Dursleys were driving, that Potter started school at Hogwarts some time around 1999.)**


End file.
